Crack Effect
by ElaFez
Summary: Sisters, Elateyin121 and FeZeTh13, Megan and Melody, join together to create... Crack Effect. Making fun of our SI Mass Effect fanfics and what could have happened. Not a progressive story, though some chapters will be connected, this is our random thoughts and ideas, all a little crazy and stupid. Made for fun, not to be taken seriously. Hope y'all have fun reading! Review!


_**ElaFez presents (insert drumroll)… their first collaboration! Elateyin121 and FeZeTh13 are our original fanfic names. We are sisters in real life, and in our SI stories, but we had originally thought to collaborate on those, but had too many different ideas. Then we came up with some cracky ideas, and decided to make a joint account and put them up. This is not to be taken seriously and is purely for stupid fun and doesn't have to make sense. So here is the first one! Hope you like it!**_

_**By the way, this is starting in 2012 as our SI stories do.**_

* * *

**Be Careful What You Wish For…**

Melody runs into the room she shares with two of her younger sisters and whispers softly, "Megan, wake up. Wakie wakie."

She hears a deep intake of breath and, "I'm awake."

"I'm turning on the light," Melody flips the switch as Megan quickly closes her eyes. She hates it when people turn on the light without warning her. "Come on, get up lets watch Castle!"

Melody has been awake for hours now, already gone to work and come back home. Megan went to sleep really late and has been sleeping the whole time, but it was only 10am. "Okay," Megan says and slowly gets out of bed.

Melody just runs back upstairs to get some breakfast and get the DVR ready. They always watch Castle first while they eat because Bones is too gross to watch while eating. At least to Melody. Megan gets dressed and goes upstairs still yawning, but excited to watch Castle. It was going to be a good one, as always.

They both finally settle down and start the show. Halfway through, when she is done eating, Megan turns on her laptop to check her email since Melody started talking about a Dragon Age fanfic updating and being excited about it.

"OOOOOOOOH!" Megan shouts out excited.

"What?" Melody asks and leans over to see.

"Masses to Masses 3 updated!" Megan exclaims and pulls it up in a new tab.

"Oh cool," Melody remarks. She had started to read it, and then wasn't able to finish. Now she is so far behind it's kind of overwhelming to think about how long it would take to read the whole thing and catch up. So she hasn't.

The show finishes, but Megan hasn't noticed because of how drawn into the story she is. Melody is about to start Bones when Megan finishes and says out of the blue, "I wish we could be sucked into Mass Effect." She sighs.

"Yeah I wish we could help Shepard save the galaxy," Melody pouts a little and they both laugh at the absurdity.

Suddenly they aren't sitting on their couch anymore and the TV isn't in front of them.

They are sitting in sand, staring at a MAKO.

"Shit," they both say in unison. A scream pierces the air and Melody quickly covers her ears, never liking the sound of terrified and tortured screaming. Megan winces and stands up to look around. The MAKO starts to melt.

"Melody, we need to move. MELODY!" Megan yells and grabs her older sister's arm… and realizing there is this bracer on it that she has never seen before. Melody gives it a weird look and Megan pulls her up.

"Megan, what the heck are you wearing? Where are your shoes?" Melody screeches and Megan looks down. No wonder her feet were hot.

She was wearing futuristic Mass Effect clothes and, "Why do I have cuffs on my hands?!" Megan screams out, baffled.

Neither know what is going on, how she changed clothes, or where the mysterious bracer came from, but there was also a new voice in Melody's head telling her to run. She felt like rolling her eyes and telling him, 'DUH'!

"We gotta run!" Melody yells. The two girls start to run around the MAKO to see what is going on, when the whole ground shakes.

Megan can't keep her balance and starts stumbling to the side. Melody plants her legs into the sand and wobbles, but stays in one place. It's enough though to stay where they are. They can see everything going on.

Marines running from a freaking Thresher Maw.

Dead Marines now as the Maw eats them, drags them under ground, or spits acid on them turning them into nothing. The girls don't even have the power to scream they are in such shock and before they can even run, they are frozen to the ground in revelation when one of the Marines start shouting.

"SHEPARD RUN! DON'T LOOK BACK! RUN!" a Marine yells and screams, sucked into the ground.

'Shepard is here?' Megan thinks not knowing how to feel. Shock, horror, surprise all bouncing around and keeping her rooted to the spot.

'This is Akuze,' Melody says to herself, she always plays Sole Survivor. She too is feeling too much at once and doesn't know what to do.

Both girls hear something on the other side of the MAKO and run toward it hoping… yes it is Shepard! John Shepard, looking exactly like he did in the game's default. "What the hell are you doing here?" he yells at the two girls. "Follow me!"

They do, running after him… and slowing him down. Neither of the girls are runners. He keeps looking back at them, trying to stay with them to protect them. The ground rumbles again, the Thresher Maw coming closer and there is no way he can protect them and get out alive.

Melody and Megan know it too. Suddenly they glow, Megan white and Melody a bright green. Both are baffled but feel power surging through their bodies and the voice tells Melody they are biotics. It also tells her she is stupid for what they are about to do. Megan seems to have figured out they were biotics or something like that by herself.

"SURVIVE SHEPARD! SAVE THE GALAXY!" Melody yells, determination at making Shepard survive overriding her greatest fear of being eaten alive.

"IT'S YOUR DESTINY! SURVIVE!" Megan screams catching onto what they have to do. The two girls take all their remaining energy and catch up to Shepard, pushing him forward as the Maw comes out of the ground, their biotics pushing him very far forward, away from the Maw completely.

They scream as they are caught up in its mouth, the acid burning them. But their weird biotics still glow, pulsing more in power and then explode once they reach their peak. The Maw's midsection blows in two, its head flying away from it and it lands, dead.

Shepard looks back to see the carnage, but never stops running. They got him out of the way and that is the reason he is the Sole Survivor.

At least the two girls got their wish and got sucked into Mass Effect to help Shepard save the galaxy, because that is exactly what he did. They just had a very short and painful time of doing it.

* * *

Melody and Megan both cling to their couch, screaming. They slowly stop as they look around… and see that they are safe and not dead… and back in their clothes without a weird bracer adorning Melody's arm.

"What the crap was that?" Melody yells out.

"Epic fail of our wish?" Megan tries to help out.

"At least our wish came true," Melody says and collects herself. "But I bet we could do better."

* * *

_**Yeah, pure crack and stupidity. There is more in the trilogy of 'wishes'. Please review and don't flame. Thanks, see you in our real SI fanfic and in this crackfic.**_


End file.
